


Ferdy

by ashleybenlove



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Snow White and Ferdinand flirt. The Queen watches from a window, scowling.





	Ferdy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Right after "I'm Wishing" and the Prince interrupts her. She doesn't run inside, but they are cute and flirty with each other. Fluffy/smutty, MAYBE sex happens...and of course, the Evil Queen is watching."

“Hello!” he had said. 

She had been surprised by his appearance during her singing into the water well, but she took a brief breath, inhale and exhale, and smiled at him. 

“Hi!” she replied. “You have a really nice singing voice!”

“I thank you, Miss. So do you.”

“Oh!” Snow exclaimed. She twirled a strand of hair in her hand and then tittered. “Thank you very much, good Sir!” 

“May I have your name?” he asked of her. 

“Snow White,” she replied. “Yours?”

“Ferdinand. You can call me Ferdy,” he said.

Snow giggled. “Ferdy it is!” 

“You are very pretty,” he said. 

“Thank you, Ferdy!” Snow said. She moved her head a bit so her short semi-coiffed hair moved, as she smiled broadly at him. 

She even put her hand on her cheek and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

They silently looked at each other, smiling all the while. He was entranced by her beauty; she was so fair and sweet. And she thought he was so nice! 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” he asked.

“Oh, that would be lovely! Yes!” she said. She extended her hand to him and he took it, he linked her arm with his arm and they went.

“So, tell me about yourself…?”

Little did they know that from a window inside the building, the Queen, who had been watching them, wore a scowl on her face of epic proportions. She already considered the boy to be an enemy, just for associating with Snow White.


End file.
